Friends With Benefits
by Katan Yue
Summary: After making love to his best friend Sora, Riku reminisces on how their situation first came about. Story told from Riku's point of view.


Friends with Benefits

By: Katan Yue

**Disclaimer:** Same old. Sora, Kairi, and Riku belong to Square Enix: Kingdom Hearts. Some in-game dialogue used in this story also belongs to the creators of Kingdom Hearts. The concept of this story belongs to me; plot or lack of plot thereof. Thanks.

_What is a friend with privileges_…

**_A Friend with Benefits (Privileges):_** is described as friends who share sexual pleasure on occasion. Friends that sleep together.

_If that is what friends with benefits truly mean, then my friendship with Sora has been like that for a while now_...

Tonight, I watch Sora sleep peacefully in my bed after a passionate lovemaking session. He looks so beautiful under the somber moonlight. I admire the ethereal glow that sex has granted him for tonight only; here in my bed, cuddled sweetly against me. We were able to make unabashed love because Tidus and Wakka are out with their respective girlfriends and won't come back until sometime tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow morning or tomorrow past noon honestly, I don't know. This is the only night we have shared together in quite a while now and I plan to enjoy it to the fullest extent that I can. I know that tonight I won't be able to get some shut eye because when morning comes; Sora will go away from me and won't come back to me for a while. We will still be living under the same roof, but our relationship will become straightly platonic.

I sit-up as slowly and quietly as I am able to and rest Sora's head on my lap. He stirs lightly in his sleep and I'm afraid that if he wakes-up the magic we shared tonight will come to an end. If Sora wakes-up he will go to his room immediately; leaving me all alone with my thoughts, with an empty heart. I caress his chocolate tresses lovingly because I don't want this to end. I want to be like this forever with him. Sitting here with Sora in my arms, I began to reminisce how this situation ever came about.

It had been four months since we arrived to the archipelago called Destiny Islands. I was sitting on the Poupu tree looking at the beautiful sunset fade away in the infinite distance when Sora came running from the other side of the island. He jumped over the Poupu tree then leaned casually against it. We sat in companionable silence before I decided to start a conversation.

"_Nothing's changed, huh?"_

"_Nope. Nothing will."_

"_What a small world."_

"_But part of one that's much bigger."_

"_Yeah."_

Unexpectedly Sora looked-up and asked me: _"Hey Riku_…_what do you think it was-the door to the light?"_

I chuckled slightly at Sora as I stood up from my sitting position on the Poupu tree and approached him. _"This_." I said tapping lightly on his chest.

"_This?"_ He asked putting his hand over his heart.

"_Yeah. It's always closer that you think."_

He did not respond back to my words, but he gave me one of his cute little goofy grins before Kairi showed up.

"_Sora! Riku!"_ She ran across the wooden bridge that connected the two pieces of land. We walked towards her and looked at the bottle with a message inside of it that she was holding.

"_Hey. What's up?"_ Sora was the first to ask.

"_Look."_ She said while holding the bottle towards Sora.

"_From the King?"_ he asked hastily as he shook the bottle to retrieve the message. We scooted closer to Sora so we could read the message too.

It was a message from our friends wishing us the best in our new peaceful lives. Each of us read the curled-up paper with joy and the longing to see them once again. We know that it's impossible because the worlds have become separate once again, but we still hope that they're ok. After we read the message, Kairi speedily bid the two of us fair well.

"_Sorry guys gotta go I'm in a rush. See ya later Sora, Riku."_

She waved us goodbye and disappeared into the distance; apparently having better things to do than hanging around with us for too long. Smiling happily Sora and I made our way back to the silence we share while reclining against the Poupu. Who knew back then, that a series of questions could change our lives so drastically? How could I have known that Sora's way of thinking could have such an effect on my life for ever.

"_Hey Riku_…_?"_ Sora asked out of nowhere, breaking the silence that had enveloped us for such a long time.

"_What is it, Sora?"_

"_I have a question."_

"_So shoot, what is it?"_

"_Have you ever had sex?"_ I looked at him with mild shock and curiosity.

"_Have you?"_ I challenged back.

"_Nope, none what so ever."_ He responded truthfully.

"_So have you?"_

"_Why do you want to know?"_ I must have had a weird look on my face, for I caused Sora to giggle childishly.

"_Because I've heard these rumors at school."_

"_What kinds of rumors?"_ I asked with full blown curiosity.

"_Well…some of the girls from school, they say they have either kissed you or been with you."_ Sora said almost hesitantly looking at nothing in particular.

"_Oh…well, I've been this close."_ I made the appropriate gesture by putting my thumb and index finger slightly together.

"_Oh…"_ He said once and that was the end of that conversation. Again we stood there like idiots silently looking off into space thinking nothing in particular, or so I thought.

"_Hey, Riku?"_

"_Yeah, what is it."_

"_Have you ever wondered what it would be like to sleep with someone of the same sex?"_

At that I gave Sora a look that stated: 'What are you trying to get at Sora.' before replacing my expression into a nonchalant one.

"_No. Why do you ask?"_ I questioned him with curiosity at first; I wasn't some kind of a fruit or wallflower. Why was Sora so interested in my sexual life and interest all of a sudden?

"_I've been thinking_…_"_ He said interrupting my thoughts completely, as if he had somehow read my mind. _"We're all humans, right?"_

"_Right."_ I nodded my head once in acknowledgement.

"_Then we're all created the same. We're all born free, ignorant, and illiterate."_ Hehe Sora laughed a little. _"Sorry, but seriously Riku, we're all born with the same emotions like love, hate, anger, vanity, and much more, but we're also imbued with the notion of culture, religion, and the concept of morality right?"_

I nodded my head twice again in agreement.

"_But because we were all created using the same mold, we all experience the same feelings to some extent. For example, have you ever thought what it would be like to sleep with another male? Don't you have the slightest wonder if they'll know you better because like you they are male or female too?"_

I stood there like a retard, listening to my friend's words as they began to sink in for the first time in my meager existence.

"_My hypothesis is that we have all felt the feeling of homosexuality in one form or another before; boys and girls, no exceptions. But because of our notions, rules, customs, morality, and religion that are rooted so deep with in us since birth, we tend to suppress those ideas or in some cases urges. I think that we've all wandered what it would be like to be with someone that is equal to ourselves because we think the somehow they will understand us. For example, I overheard my father and his friends talking last night. Apparently they were talking about what would be a real turn on for them. One of them mentioned that their ultimate sexual fantasy was to have two twin sisters making out and having sex in front of him while he watched. I know, Riku. I had that same weird look you did when I heard that. I mean Ew." _

I could see that Sora was visibly shuddering against that thought.

"_But if you examine it carefully, you will see that those too are feelings of homosexuality; only that they are directed towards the opposite sex in order to be accepted, because if they say that they would like to experiment with another male they'll get rejected by their peers who have been subjected by the principles of morality. I'm going to bet that those friends have also wondered that same thing, right?"_

I slowly nodded in agreement to some of his words.

"_Honestly Riku, can you look ant me dead-in-the-eye and tell me that you never, ever had those thoughts before?" _

He looked at me expectantly waiting for a truthful answer to his question. To be honest, the thought had crossed my mind once or twice, just briefly, but I wasn't gay so I pushed them aside period. But, I wasn't about to admit it to him. I looked back at him and gave him my answer. _"No."_ I simply said. _"Never crossed my mind."_

I mustn't have been very convincing because Sora cracked up in uproarious laughter.

"_Can you say self-denial, Riku?"_

And with that he ended the conversation and began to stare off into space again. I can say that I was more than surprised at my best friend's mature way of thinking. Not once in all our friendship did it occur to me that Sora could have something more in his mind other than school, games, and junk food. I had to admit that his way of thinking…reasoning was beyond my comprehension at the moment. Here I thought I was the only one sitting alone with my thoughts, thinking about anything and every thing that came to mind; until I found out that my best friend Sora who's a year younger that I could think in a much higher level that mine. That was a serious blow to my pride.

I began to shift uncomfortably in my spot. I wanted this awful silence over soon. I honestly didn't want to give Sora too much time to think lest I risked having my whole world thrown upside down again.

"_So_…_"_ I finally said breaking my own dreaded silence_. "Will the sleep over be at my house or yours? My mom and your mom already talked on the phone and said it was ok."_

"_All right!"_ He bounced up excitedly. _"Let's make it at your house this time. Your room is much bigger that mine. I'll even bring my DDR, Mario, and Sonic the Hedgehog games so we can play!"_ He exclaimed euphorically by giving a punch into thin air. Somehow, I found that comforting. It was comforting to know that even his most un-orthodox thought were still tinged with high levels of innocence.

"_All right, my house it is." _We agreed while making our way off the play island.

By 8:00 p.m. sharp, Sora had arrived at my house with a book bag full of games and candy goodies. We sat in-front of the plasma TV playing one of the several Mario games he brought. After playing DDR for over an hour, we just wanted to rest and do nothing but to sit on our haunches and play videogames. Some how between the game and the snacks I found myself looking at my friend in complete wonder; how could somebody who ate like pig be so little? Through the course of two hours Sora had eaten a complete bag of Cheetos, a complete bag of flaming hot Munchies, half a bag of M&M's, and several pieces of Fruit Roll-ups.

Incredible…talk about the Seven Wonders of the World because I swear that Sora's little void-less stomach is beginning to look like the eighth wonder of the world to me. I would have continued to watch Sora pig-out on the rest of the snacks, but my mom decided to call us from the kitchen.

"_Sora, Riku, the pizza is here!"_ Yep, that's my mom for you; always screaming her lungs out from the other side of the house.

"_All right!"_ Sora yelled excitedly and rushed towards the kitchen.

Minutes later my mother and I sat in complete silence and awe. Imagine this, my mom ate a single slice of pizza; she hates gaining weight. I ate two slices of pizza, two slices because of all the candy I ate. I couldn't stomach another slice of pizza. With jaws dropped on the table, my mother and I watched Sora scarf-down the remaining five slices of pizza in one sitting. Even my mother gave me that 'where does he put all that stuff in that small body' kind of look. I did the only thing I could do at the moment; give her a shrug with a complimentary 'how should I know' type expression.

By 10:30 p.m. Sora and I were getting ready for bed. Dressed in a black T-shirt and red boxers, Sora was ready to plop onto his sleeping bag any minute now. Meanwhile, I was brushing my teeth in the bathroom; the words of our earlier conversation repeating themselves over and over in my head. All his words pounded, whirled, and twirled inside my brain making it a complete wreck.

Know that I've always been a curious and free spirited person. That was one of the reasons why the whole Kingdom Hearts ordeal happened in the first place, because I couldn't keep my curiosity at bay. My thirst to learn and explore new things, new concepts to satisfy my curiosity, is an important part of my personality. I knew that try as I may, I wouldn't be able to let go of this new curiosity. After brushing my teeth completely, I lay sitting on my bed for a while looking at Sora shift impatiently in his sleeping bag; his earlier conversation still playing in my head.

"_Hey Sora, I know you're not asleep so stop pretending."_ I watched with satisfaction as Sora pulled the covers off his face.

"_What is it Riku? I could be sleeping if you would turn off that lamp next to your night stand."_ He pointed at the offending lamp with a pout.

"_Come're I want to tell you something."_ I patted the bed to motion for him to come closer.

"_Riku?"_ He asked me once he was settled beside me with his legs crossed Indian style on my bed.

"_About what you said earlier today…"_ I must have pause for an eternity to have Sora looking at me a little concerned.

"_Oh, is it about the pizza? Sorry, I didn't mean to pig-out in front of your mom like that. She must be thinking I'm some kind of pizza monster right about now. Hehe." _He said rubbing the back of his head in a bashful attempt to hide his blush. He rally did eat a lot.

"_That's not what I meant." _

"_Oh, is it about me beating you at the video games today? Hey man_…_"_ He threw his arms as if surrendering. _"It's not my fault that you decided to play space cadet and wonder off in your own little universe."_

"_That's not it either."_

"_So what is it then?"_ he asked with shoulders slumped in defeat.

"_It's about your little rant near the Poupu today."_

"_Oh!"_ Recognition instantly slapping my clueless friend over the head_. "**That** conversation…I didn't think it would creep you out that much. Sorry, I didn't mean to offend-"_

"You were right."

"_I was? About what, Riku?"_ He was giving me an expression equivalent to 'you're creeping me out here Riku…' but he stayed silent none the less.

"_The concept you were talking about…it had briefly crossed my mind before, once or twice, I'll admit, but I never really paid any attention to it until today." _

"_So?"_

_**God he can sometimes be so clueless…**_

"_You stirred my curiosity, Sora. You know that I'm the type of person to satisfy my curiosities before letting things go."_

"_Aaaaand…"_

"_Aren't you curious too Sora? I mean, you wouldn't of told me that if it hadn't crossed your mind too right?"_

Sora looked quite pensive for a while before answering my question.

"_I'd be a hypocrite if I told you that I didn't wonder, but like you I've never really given too much thought into it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Remember what I told you about the rules and morality, hence this is my reason."_

"_Fuck the rules and morality Sora!"_ I heard him gasp in surprise. I usually never cussed in front of him_. "I want to know what it feels like at least once. I want to try it with you Sora…"_

"_What! With me! Hey Riku, did you forget that I've already asked Kairi out?"_ I saw him blush the color of blood in two second flat and I couldn't help but scoff.

"_Did you forget she told you that she wasn't ready, that she needed more time to think things trough? It's been one month Sora."_

"_I_…_I don't_……_I mean_…_we're_…_friends_…_I don't_…_it will change_…_our friendship_…_and_…_I don't_…… _I'm afraid_……" Sora could only mumble his answer.

"_Please, Sora_…_please_…_just this once_…_what we do doesn't have to change our friendship_…_I promise_…" I whispered even lower as I inched closer to my friend so that our faces were only a few millimeters away from each other. If I had known then, that my words would have had such an impact on Sora, I would have never said them. So what if our friendship was ruined, there was a high possibility that we could have ended up together too.

**_Yet I was too stupid_…**

"_Riku_…_I_…_"_

I must have pleaded, bargained, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear for a good fifteen minutes before my best friend Sora gave into my request. We started out by kissing. We kissed gently and slowly in a mellow rhythm for a long time; memorizing each other's mouth for dear life. When that was not enough to satisfy our cravings and curiosity, our hands started to explore each other's body through the clothing we wore. When we gained enough confidence, our hands, gentle touches, and loving caresses wandered beneath the clothes. Nips and wet kisses against heated skin were part of our foreplay too that night.

I gently pressed Sora against the soft mattress. Being a little bit more sexually experienced than my friend Sora, I led my new found lover into the one and only bold move we both performed that night. I freed my partner's arousal and slowly took it into my mouth. I nipped, licked, and grazed my teeth against my partner's erection for the most exquisite sounds I could retrieve from my lover. I was rewarded with a series of moans, groans, grunts, gasps, and whimpers that were greatly muffled by the pillow that Sora pressed against his face in an attempt to make as little noise as possible.

When I was finally done, my lover lay limply against my bed; eyes shut tight and flushed face as he held the covers as tightly as he could. I couldn't help but selfishly press my own lips against his soft, full lips because they were so delicious. When he finally recovered, he pounced on me mischievously without previous warning; sending my back to press against the mattress with a bounce and even before I was aware of what was going on, he was reciprocating the same sweet torture I had given him. I remember biting my hand fiercely in an attempt to keep my self quiet. I knew I had more self control that Sora, but it never hurt to be extra careful; especially if your parents were awake and still wondering around the house late at night. I was actually surprised that my mother never caught us that night or it would have **really **beenan embarrassing situation to explain. After I finally reached my highly anticipated release, we lay together in bed just content to have explored some part of our curiosity. That night we had no need for copulation because neither of us was ready for that big step yet.

For more than a month and a half of exploring our bodies and gauging our body's comfort-ability, we decided that we were ready both ready to have a coitus relationship. That day my mother and Sora's mother had gone in a 'girls all night out' about the town and Sora's dad was out on a business trip. We stayed all alone in Sora's house and utilized every available second to finally make love in all the extent of the word. For both of us, this was a learning experience meaning; we were both on top as well as on the bottom. All I can say is that our first time was beautiful, amazing, heaven itself to be exact. That was when I finally realized it, I was in love with Sora and I didn't want to let go of him, but life can be a bitch sometimes and not give us that which we love most. I was in love with my best friend, but Sora was not in love with me. He took my promise to him that night, and viewed me as nothing more than a friend even as we continued to make love as often as we were able to. All those times we had sex, I waited for him to change his mind, to tell me that he loved me, but somehow I always saw it coming.

"Hey Riku! Kairi said yes, she wants to be my girlfriend!"

Sora shouted enthusiastically one day. Apparently after a lapse of four months Kairi decided that she wanted Sora. Why? Because Sora and I spent more time together than usual? Or was it because for a brief time I was able to take his mind off of her? I knew I was never enough to compete with Kairi. She was the one that Sora loved since our childhood days and I should have known better that to have unattainable hopes because the higher your dreams are, the more pain it causes when they're gone or shattered.

For the year and a half that Sora and Kairi dated, not once did we ever kissed, touched, or made love like we used to. Our special connection was lost and I was nothing more than a friend who gave his support from the sidelines. Then one day it happened, Kairi got bored of her little toy named Sora and discarded him like a rag doll.

"_Why so glum, chum?"_ I gave him a smile and sat besides him.

"_It's Kairi, now that we graduated from high school she says she wants some time apart. She is going away to the college that's on the other side of the island."_

After his break-up with Kairi, Sora was out of it for weeks. He looked very depressed and withdrawn, but I was there to comfort him, to give him my support. Eventually I was able to make him forget about her. I wooed him back to me. I had waited so long to have his petite body against mine; to have his sugar coated kisses and silk caresses warming my body, my heart, and my soul. But even now as I hold him dearly against me, I know that he is not mine. I know that Kairi will come back like she did for her summer break four months ago. All I can do is to cherish the time that I can spend with Sora like this; spooned together in bed or holding him tightly against me. I am aware that one day she will come back and take Sora away from me forever. She will want to get married to my Sora.

I can sarcastically say that Sora will be gay-until-graduation because I know deep within my heart that Sora and Kairi will get married, that they will probably have a couple of children and I will give them my support from the sidelines like I've always done.

**_You want to know why_…**

I will always support Sora because Sora is by best friend. I will always be there when he needs me……as a friend of course, a friend with benefits…….with special benefits, but still a friend none the less.

**_I love him too much_…**

_The end_

**_Word from the author:_** Thanks to anyone that made it through this sappy story and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I did in writing it. I am aware that this story could have been a juicy lemon, but god forbid I would post one only to be reported and withdrawn from the site. Feel free to review if you want to but I have several requests. Be mature and professional about your comments no bashings because you didn't agree with the concepts expressed in this story. You may not agree, but bear in mind that it is just a story; a story that I worked so hard to write so all I ask in return as a fellow reader and writer is respect for my work. Thank you.

**_Katan Yue._**


End file.
